Takeo Masaki
Captain Takeo Masaki (Japanese: 正木 武雄 Masaki Takeo) is a main character who first appears in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies. Takeo is a Samurai warrior who remarks on his loyalty to the Emperor on many occasions. He was one of Dr. Edward Richtofen’s test subjects in Group 935, and testing seems to have caused a loss of memory, however Takeo seems to have been the first of the Ultimis crew to start regaining his memories. Character Bio Overview Personality TBA. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Takeo Masaki’s past besides being born into a wealthy dynasty with a history of Samurai warriors, and though the Samurai spirit was waning in World War II, Takeo continued his family tradition of honor in battle. In his childhood, he trained with his katana, slicing the tails off kittens. Along with many others in Imperial Japan, Takeo was indoctrinated from an early age to see the Emperor of Japan as a god-like figure. Takeo values loyalty and honor above all others and fought with ferocity in battle for the Emperor. Sometime in 1942, Takeo was sent by the Japanese government to oversee the work of Group 935 and Division 9 at the Rising Sun Facility, where he was eventually captured and used as a test subject for experiments. It is also revealed that the Emperor intentionally ordered Takeo’s capture (possible out of jealousy) as he knew Takeo would not hesitate in taking his commands. Once acquired by Group 935, Dr. Edward Richtofen proceeded to perform tests on Takeo with Element 115. As a result, some of his memories were lost. In testing, Takeo refused to respond to Richtofen, choosing to only stare at the floor and mutter Japanese proverbs. Following Dr. Richtofen enacting his plan against Dr. Ludvig Maxis, and Samantha Maxis taking control of the zombies in the M.P.D, Takeo was awakened by Richtofen and fought alongside him and two fellow test subjects, "Tank" Dempsey and Nikolai Belinski, at Division 9’s Rising Sun Facility. Zombies eventually began to overrun them at the swamp, and Takeo joined the others in going to Der Riese, Group 935’s main facility near Breslau, Germany. At Der Riese, Richtofen fired his experimental Wunderwaffe DG-2 prototype inside the teleporter, which sends all four of them forward in time to 1960’s Germany. After teleporting to different locations, Takeo and the others reunite at a theatre located in Berlin. The theatre was dilapidating and worn from the occupation of the Soviet Union. Zombies had followed them through time, as well as Nova 6 crawlers, a new experimental enemy. The crew eventually ended up in the Ascension Group’s cosmodrome via al lunar lander. Here, they began to hear a voice from Dr. Gersh, a Russian scientist who became trapped in the Aether with Samantha. Gersh requested their aid in escaping, and they obliged. Following this, they attempt to teleport once again to the Siberian Group 935 facility. This attempt doesn’t succeed, however, and the crew end up in the wrong location. Post-Apocalypse TBA. Season 1 All That Remains TBA. A House Divided TBA. In Harm's Way TBA. Amid The Ruins TBA. No Going Back TBA. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Takeo has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies, Hellhounds and unnamed people. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *Katana *Nambu *M14 Relationships . Nikolai Belinski . Edward Richtofen .}} Appearances *''All That Remains'' *''A House Divided'' *''In Harm's Way'' *''Amid The Ruins'' *''No Going Back'' Quotes Trivia *Takeo's weapon of choice is the Katana. *Takeo is currently the only Japanese character in the series. References TBA. External Links *Takeo Masaki (Original Timeline) *http://call-of-duty-zombies-movie.wikia.com/wiki/Takeo_Masaki Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty Zombies Characters Category:Japanese Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Military Category:Ultimis Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters